


Despertar

by danlexblack



Category: Mesa de Arpías (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, No me gusta hacer sufrir a seren, la culpa es de val, las amenazas por discord por favor, me siento sucio por no escribir VistraSeren, pero aquí tenéis
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21564772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danlexblack/pseuds/danlexblack
Summary: Seren y Tali se van al almacén donde han dejado el carro para intentar averiguar algo más con un backup plan digno de la reina de las bolleras
Relationships: TaliSeren (mesa de arpias)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Las arpías intentando no matarse





	Despertar

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers del capítulo 22 de Mesa De Arpías

Tener el pasado presente es una cosa. Sabes que te afecta en lo que haces porque es el pasado lo qué te define, cómo eres y cómo actúas. Tu pasado lo cargas en una mochila que poco a poco tira más de ti y la de Seren estaba a punto de romperse. Los nombres se escapaban por las roturas del tejido, al igual que todas aquellas cosas que habían pasado hace ya unos cuantos años. A pesar de ello tampoco era algo que se preocupara demasiado por ocultar, salvo algunas partes en especial. Seren era una persona muy abierta con los demás que derrochaba buenas vibras allá por donde iba.

Desde que Lyrial también se había tenido que ir por la llamada de su diosa el grupo, ahora reducido a dúo, se sentía distinto. La energía que tenían cuando empezaron el camino desde Est-Erion se había disipado lentamente hasta que ya no quedaba nada de ella. Al principio la historia iba de evitar que Taliran la liara demasiado, intentar que Lyrial tuviera algo de ropa encima y no morir. Todo en un ambiente despreocupado y alegre, con un toque de compañerismo de quien se conoce de hace poco, pero que nota los lazos que le unen a esos (cada vez menos) desconocidos.

Se sentía feliz al inicio de todo.

Pero revivir el pasado cada vez que cerrabas los ojos es otra cosa completamente distinta.

Las pesadillas eran cada vez más recurrentes y se esforzaba en aparentar que no la estaban afectando. Tan solo una vez se le había ido de las manos y por suerte había tenido a Oppa cerca para evitar que la cosa fuera a más. Se había sentido a gusto entre sus brazos, enterrando la cara en su abundante pelaje, y el calor que emanaba había sido suficiente como para sentir una sensación de hogar. Pero ahora no tenía a Oppa cerca y la pesadilla no estaba ocurriendo en sus sueños, sino que se encontraba en el reflejo que le devolvía el espejo que tenía delante en ese mismo instante. Si se fijaba en su pelo teñido de negro, bajo el que se intuía un intenso color azul, la sensación disminuía un poco; pero ver su aspecto general en ese momento le causaba una incomodidad mucho más grande de lo que le gustaría. No quería ni pensar en lo que parecía. Miró a Tali un segundo por el espejo y suspiró levemente antes de darse la vuelta y salir de la habitación ondeando la túnica que había cogido prestada de las cosas de Lyrial. Y enganchada al brazo de la tiefling, que ahora era una versión masculina de sí misma.

Le resultaba confuso y perturbador a la par que distinto, era una luz bajo la que no la había visto nunca. Desde que era más joven le habían disgustado los hombres y nunca le habían atraído demasiado. Es más, de normal pasaba de ellos porque la presencia y compañía de las mujeres le parecía que estaba a otro nivel. Por eso, sabiendo cómo le afectaba la presencia de Tali y conociendo sus sentimientos hacia ella, no le terminaba de gustar su aspecto en aquel momento. Era ella, sí. Pero a la vez no. Sus gestos seguían siendo los mismos, seguía llevando esa sonrisa ladeada que le perdía y si se fijaba en el brillo de sus ojos conseguía olvidarse de todo lo demás. Pero en cuanto apartaba la mirada y se fijaba en el conjunto, su cerebro no era capaz de encajar bien la imagen. Más de una vez al pensar en la situación y lo rara que era se tenía que parar porque le entraba la risa floja; y Tali no decía nada, pero podía ver que intentaba ocultar una sonrisa cada vez más notable.

Obviamente el plan era terrible. Hacer que se liaban si se acercaba alguien potencialmente peligroso para su misión. Mal. Muy mal. No le gustaba porque, a pesar de que nunca había tenido problema para entrarle a cualquier mujer que le atrajese: 1. era Taliran; 2. con aspecto de hombre; y 3. no sabía lo que pasaba por su cabeza, así que no quería incomodarla besándola. Y que obviamente eso no ayudaba a los pensamientos sobre ella que llevaba rumiando desde hacía unas semanas.

Dentro del almacén no se oía nada, o al menos Seren no oía nada. Estaba algo dispersa, puede que cierta tiefling tuviera algo que ver, pero no iba a admitirlo. Así que suponiendo que no habría nadie dentro se acercó a la puerta para entrar, pero justo en ese momento alguien la abrió desde el otro lado. Era una figura sentada en una silla de ruedas, no pudo distinguir muy bien sus facciones porque se encontraba a contraluz. Las antorchas del interior del almacén creaban bastantes sombras que danzaban sobre las paredes y el suelo, y la luz no alcanzaba a su cara. Oyó como murmuraba unas palabras y cerró la puerta, probablemente pensando que era una trabajadora que estaba por la zona.

Cerca de donde estaban había varias cajas apiladas que les podían servir para ocultarlas si se daba la situación. Decidieron moverlas a una posición algo más estratégica y se pararon a pensar en su próximo movimiento.

\- ¿Qué hacemos?

\- Pues lo que hablamos, ¿no? El, cómo tú lo llamaste, plan de bolleras. Nos quedamos aquí a ver si esta gente sale y si pasa cualquier cosa… Pues ya sabes.

\- Ya. Oye, a ti no te parece mal, ¿no?

\- ¿El qué?

\- Que si se da la situación… Te tenga que… Besar.

\- Si claro, no pasa nada -dijo Tali restándole importancia con un gesto de mano-. Tampoco le des demasiada importancia, es el plan y ya.

Obviamente es el plan y ya. Tali obviamente no iba a tener los mismos sentimientos que tenía ella, si la besaba sería por compromiso al plan y se sentía sucia por ello. Porque si se tenían que besar Seren no lo haría por ceñirse al plan. Lo haría y disfrutaría de ello porque era lo que llevaba queriendo hacer desde antes de salir de Est-Erion. Y como no sabía si Tali se sentía como ella, la situación le resultaba algo violenta.

Por suerte o por desgracia consiguió distraerse del hilo que estaban siguiendo sus pensamientos para centrarse en lo que estaba pasando en ese momento. Tali se había acercado a ella y ahora su espalda chocaba con la pared. La diferencia de altura hacía de la situación algo adorable a sus ojos, pero cuando Tali puso una mano al lado de su cara y pegó su cuerpo al suyo, se le antojó de todo menos adorable. Dejaron que los minutos corrieran mientras se miraban a los ojos sin decir nada. Así, vista de cerca, parecía la Tali de siempre. No veía su aspecto al completo, tan solo su cara y aquellos ojos que tanto le llamaban, así que consiguió olvidarse de cómo se veían ambas en ese momento. No existía nada más que la otra mujer aprisionándola contra la pared, su peculiar olor, su mirada, sus labios… La otra mano en su cadera, Tali poniéndose de puntillas… Tali poniéndose de puntillas. ¿La iba a besar? No había oído a nadie salir ni entrar del almacén así que no sabía qué estaba haciendo hasta que oyó su risa y notó un soplo de aire en la cara. Abrió los ojos y se la encontró a un par de centímetros sobre las puntas de los pies y con una tierna sonrisa, bastante distinta a la que solía mostrar.

\- Despreocúpate, Seren -Se elevó todo lo que su altura le permitía y dejó un beso en su frente.

En ese momento la puerta (que Tali había dejado entornada gracias a su mano de mago) se abrió del todo y tres figuras salieron con parsimonia. Las dos mujeres se miraron y Seren enterró su cara en el cuello de Tali para mirar fijamente lo que estaba pasando sin perder detalle y disimulando todo lo que podía.

Dioses, cómo le gustaba su olor.

Las tres figuras miraron alrededor y pudo notar sus miradas clavadas así que haciendo de tripas corazón y temiendo como podía terminar todo, movió la cara hasta que sus labios quedaron bastante cerca de los de la tiefling y susurró un leve “lo siento” antes de pegarse completamente a ella.

No fueron necesarios fuegos artificiales ni música de película en ese momento. Lo único que existía era sus salivas mezclándose, Seren delineando los colmillos de Tali con la lengua, una mano que se colaba por dentro de una blusa… La guerra se desató en el interior de Seren en el mismo momento que sus labios se juntaron y fue ahí cuando pensó que se sentiría vacía en cuanto tuvieran que separarse y acabar con aquella farsa. No quería que acabara; así que con un rápido movimiento intercambió sus posiciones, aprisionando a la otra mujer contra la pared y besándola ferozmente, sin cuidado. Pudo oír como las otras personas que habían salido del almacén murmuraban algo, probablemente incómodas, y eso la hizo ser algo más consciente de la situación en la que se encontraban. Con mucha fuerza de voluntad separó sus labios y murmuró una disculpa con los ojos cerrados, pues no se atrevía a mirarla aunque sus frentes seguían unidas y sus cuerpos completamente encajados.

\- No me he pasado, ¿verdad?

\- Cállate Seren -la otra acabó con la conversación volviendo a besarla y llevando las manos sin pudor alguno a su culo, donde las dejó libres para recorrer y estrujar entre ellas aquel trasero que no podía evitar mirar cada vez que lo tenía delante.

**Author's Note:**

> Habrá segunda parte con lo que pasa por la noche y a la mañana siguiente. ¿Cuándo? pues no lo sé, cuando me de por escribirlo (pero lo voy a hacer 100% confirmado)  
Este me ha gustado bastante menos que el segundo, no se si porque no es mi ship principal o porque me parece algo rushed y mal escrito pero os lo quería regalar igual.  
Me pueden gritar tanto en discord como en twitter, como no tengo vida probablemente les conteste a los dos segundos


End file.
